The Two Princes
The Two Princes (王子と皇子, Ōji to Ōji) is the 20th Night of the Magi anime's first season and the 20th Night overall. Summary After Alibaba and Sinbad are inflicted by a curse from Ithnan, Sinbad instructs Alibaba and his group to clear Zagan's Dungeon. Synopsis After Hakuryuu states his true reasons about destroying the Kou Empire, Sinbad informs Hakuryuu to learn more about the world and that he should meet up with Alibaba. In a bar, Sharrkan leisurely drinks with two beautiful ladies, while Alibaba is caught in the middle of it. A tall woman, Ekateria, comes by to chat with Alibaba, who is shocked to see how she resembles someone in Qishan. The next day, Yamraiha does a demonstration for Aladdin by immersing him in a sphere of water of Aladdin's request. Aladdin gets an idea for a barrier of magic, Borg, only with flames. Elsewhere, Alibaba spars with Sharrkan, where Sharrkan comments that Alibaba's swordplay and Djinn Equip are not compatible. In front of the fountain, Morgiana finds Alibaba and Aladdin where she reveals her new Household Vessel. When Aladdin asks for a demonstration, Morgiana kicks and her chains fly and wrap around her two friends. Aladdin notices that Morgiana does not know what to do with her powers and tells her another way. Her friends' comments about her being their wings gave Morgiana the wrong impression. Then, Hakuryuu and Kougyoku visit Aladdin's group, and he thanks Aladdin for saving his older sister. Alibaba begins to hear a voice that instructs him to hate Hakuryuu, and Kougyoku notices the hate in his eyes. Kougyoku and Aladdin decide to shake hands to forget the past, only to squeeze each other's hands. As Hakuryuu talks, Alibaba's left arm writhes in pain until Alibaba collapses on the ground. Later, Alibaba is lying on a bed, and when Sinbad arrives, Ithnan bursts out of Alibaba's wounds. Sinbad immediately slices Ithnan in half, and Ithnan's blood spills on Sinbad. Aladdin quickly protects himself and Morgiana with his Borg. Ithnan explains that his curse will cause their bodies to fall into the internal struggle between the White and Black Rukh. In the courtroom, Yamraiha explains that the curse is Magoi driven. Sinbad instructs Alibaba to capture Zagan's dungeon to get Zagan to lift the curse. He explains that he and his generals cannot enter dungeons since they have acquired too much power. Hakuryuu asks Sinbad to let him join Alibaba's group, and he informs Sinbad that he did not want to rely on Judar's powers. At sea, Pisti tries to cheer up Alibaba, who recalls Yamraiha's instructions about the seal on his wrist. Then, a large sea horse creature attacks the ship, and Pisti uses her flute to soothe the beast to avoid fighting it. After an explanation of her Household Vessel, Aladdin is puzzled about addressing Pisti. Pisti states that she is older than Alibaba, and when Aladdin feels Pisti's chest and pouts, Pisti is saddened about her chest size. Hakuryuu arrives with some of his cooking, and while Morgiana comments how Hakuryuu is not a bad guy, Alibaba hears the same voice telling him to hate Hakuryuu. Back at the palace, Sinbad tells Ja'far that Alibaba's group will be safer in the dungeon. Arriving at Torran village, Aladdin bumps into Dunya and Isaac near the docks. A young girl (Tiare) asks Alibaba's group to take her to Zagan's Dungeon, so she can rescue her parents. Pisti explains that Zagan has been gobbling up villagers. Hakuryuu consoles the young girl and reassures her that he will find her parents. On the river, Aladdin notices Morgiana wearing her Household Vessel on her wrists. When the gang spot Zagan's Dungeon in the distance, Zagan pulls in Aladdin's group into his dungeon. Characters In Order of Appearance Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance. Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Magic Magic in bold denotes the magic's first appearance. Manga & Anime Differences *In the anime, the Curse Magic cast by Ithnan made its early debut rather than in the Second Sindria Arc. *Unlike the manga, Ahbmad and Sahbmad do not appear along with the leader of the Torran Village. *The manga mentions the Torran Language before Aladdin and his company ventures towards Zagan's Dungeon. The anime version skips these scenes. *In the manga, Dunya, Isaac, and Ithnan are at the Torran village. Compared to the anime, only Dunya and Isaac are present. *In the manga, Hakuryuu thanks Aladdin for saving his sister in a room with Alibaba present. Compared to the anime, this occurs in front of the fountain. *In the manga, Sinbad's talk with Hakuryuu occurred after Hakuryuu thanked Aladdin. *Only in the manga, Aladdin and Kougyoku's fight is extended. *The reason for Sinbad sending Alibaba's group to Zagan's Dungeon is different in the two versions. The manga reveals that Masrur has reported about Morgiana's progress and that she cannot activate her Household Vessel unless she and Alibaba are in a real battle. Sinbad wants them to go clear the dungeon in order to get stronger. For the anime, Sinbad states that they can use Zagan's powers to lift Ithnan's curse. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Sindria Arc Category:Zagan Arc